Scent
by Mr boaty mcboatface
Summary: "Are you going to wear it?" incest.


**30 Day OTP Challenge  
** **Day 6:** Wearing each other's clothes  
 **Ship:** Rin/Len  
 **Summary:** _"Are you going to wear it?"_

I know someone, _someone,_ out there would be waiting for something Sinful, and although there is plenty of potential for more sinful things with this challenge later on, somehow my brain was like, "Ignore the prompt you already wrote down and write _This Idea_." so i did. it was good. I Enjoyed Myself.

sexual tension is my kink. not my Real... kink, just my writing kink.

also this is incest. I WILL put a warning in the summary but I'm putting it in here too. in case someone be like "um Ewwww IncEstt! u r going to HELL!" like jokes on u buddy I Like Girls so i'm probs already going to your. theoretical hell. but it's fine because I will find other nice gay girls and we can all burn in purgatory together. Perfect.

* * *

 **Scent**

•

It was unspoken habit to sneak an item of clothing into each other's draws.

Just like it was unspoken habit to touch each other's hands under the dinner table, to make lingering eye contact across the hall at school, to 'accidentally' walk in on one another in the shower.

They knew full well what they were doing, every action a buzz of excitement in the pit of their stomachs, followed by an ache, a longing for something _more -_

Something they could never have.

The clothes habit began the seed of a true accident; one day, the washing was mixed, something that wasn't unfamiliar in the Kagamine household.

Len found Rin's shirt in his drawer - her favourite shirt, the one she wore every week, the old, faded thing that did nothing to her figure and was in no way enticing or sexy (but to him, _somehow_ , it was).

Then Rin found Len's boxers in _her_ drawer, give or take a month or so later, and she was curious in her nature. She wore them in secret, and immediately wanted to keep them to herself, for reasons beyond her understanding.

Eventually, after another month or so passed, the pair became aware of their missing clothes, thus came the time for confrontation: they were both guilty.

"They were comfortable," was Rin's excuse for not returning his boxers.

"At first, I thought it was one of mine," was Len's excuse for keeping her shirt.

However, just like instinct, they began sneaking clothes to each other, giving them more excuses to catch the other in the hallway at home to say, _Oops, I think my socks ended up with yours, Len_ , and, _Oh, Rin, have you seen my sweater? I think it might have gotten mixed with your things._

They never discussed or admitted anything more than that, more than what was said before, or what was necessary. They _knew_ , they just _knew_ the other's feelings, and so they always went with it. After all, it was mutual, it was a secret not even they spoke of.

Maybe.

"Hey, Len," Rin called from her bedroom door. Her brother was lounging in his desk chair, watching something with intent on his computer screen. He leaned back to look at her, a slight show of irritation in the crease of his eyebrow. "I, um, your hoodie got mixed with my washing again. You need it, right? It's getting cool pretty quick."

She had his yellow sweatshirt folded neat in her hands. Len knew, he always knew she'd probably worn it - worn it the night before, for the past week after it'd been 'coincidentally' placed into her washing pile. And it probably smelt like her, that sweet citrusy smell. He stared at it in her hands for a long time, thinking hard.

"Len?" She'd tilted her head, innocent.

"You should keep it," he then said, looking back at his computer screen.

In the corner of his eye he saw her lips twitch. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that old thing. You'll wear it more than me. I've got others I can wear, anyway. You'll look better in it, too."

Rin's face broke out into a smile. "Really?" she said, sounding as if she could hardly contain her joy. "Thank you."

She went to close her door, but he said her name before she did. She paused mid-action.

"Yeah?"

"I've got something of yours as well," Len said, glancing at the pair of underwear on top of his drawer. "Did you want it back?"

Rin knew what he was referring too, and she continued to smile, not even batting an eyelid. She was intelligent and sinister, despite her gentle outer appearance. "Nah. You can keep it if you want."

He smiled, pleased. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Len?"

This time he looked at her, and she was gazing at him with the same eyes she used in the hallway at school, her cheeks full with a pink glow. She was hugging his hoodie to her chest, as if a comfort blanket. "Are you going to wear it?"

Len almost choked, but managed to keep his cool. "I don't know whether it'll fit quite right," he said, his voice coming out strained. "But does it matter whether I wear it or not?"

Rin was grinning, her ears as red as cherries. He was sure his were the same. "I don't know. If you do, though," she paused to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "you should show me."

Her eyes had this mischievous glint that made his heart beat very fast. It slammed against his ribcage, almost like a butterfly beating its wings, trying to escape.

"...Maybe," he replied, his vision going a tad hazy with the thought.

"If you need any more," she added as she disappeared from the doorway and behind her bedroom door, "just sing out!"

Len looked over at the pair of pink, lacy underwear on top of the drawer, and reached out to touch the silky fabric in fascination.

Though the fabric was cool on his fingertips, everything else felt _hot, hot_ , like Rin had set him on fire, but in the most pleasurable way possible.

* * *

i don't condone incest as I feel I have to disclaim on every incest thing I write ever (not that I do, but I want to, but I fear sounding like a broken record) but I felt this was extra sinful with incest and got me going all ((eye emoji)) ((ok hand sign emoji)) ((water droplets emoji)) so ya.

anyway I want to rant about not being able to hear out of one ear because of Fluid Blockage Behind the Eardrum and like I can't do anything to cure it besides wait it out and maybe hope the nasal spray I'm using will work. i'm despair because I only have like 10% hearing in this ear and so everything is very quiet now and I'm basically empathising and experiencing the true troubles of a partially-deaf person. y'all I'm so sorry. I mean I never imagined it was easy but it's not like I could ever Understand, With Perfect Hearing, You Know?


End file.
